


Almost

by Caliente (Bether)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Internal Monologue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Serenity, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes River could almost believe things were all right on <i>Serenity</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word drabble written for Reenie. Set sometime after the pilot and before the film. Cheers.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Fox/Joss Wheadon. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

I know what people think. Crazy girl. Dangerous. A weapon. A _killer_. I know what they think and it scares them. I scare them. Who I am. _What_ I am.

I scare them because I know. Know too much. Their fault, though. They made me. Broke me down, took me apart. Just to see if they could. They ruined me.

Not a girl. Not sane. Not human. Not right.

Not anymore.

But sometimes I can pretend. Playing with Kaylee. Reading with Book. Being with Simon. Sometimes I can forget. Feel like a whole being again.

Sometimes it's almost okay. _Almost_.


End file.
